A Different Ben
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: When Ben was five, two vampires from a group known as Vampire Verum killed his parents. 11 years later, he has the Omnitrix and is, a Secret Vampire Hunter keeping an update of new ways for killing a vampire. Now, what if the Vampire Verum needs Ben as a Vampire? Will he really accept becoming one of whatever killed his parents? Or not? A/N: Sorry, no Twilight Characters, only OCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A bad memory

**_Dream (A/N: More like a Flashback)_**

**Author POV**

"Mom, Dad, You came back!" A small boy with green eyes and brown hair went to a woman and hugged her. She had blonde hair and green eyes with groceries on her hand. "I thought something bad was going to happen to you," the boy worryingly said still holding onto his mom. A man was standing near him. He had green eyes and brown hair, just like the boy. He knelled one knee-reaching to the boy's level-and said to the boy "Nothing bad can happen to us so don't worry, okay?" The boy said with an unsatisfied look "Umm…Okay!"

**Later that night**

Ben was in his room, wondering about the 'bad happening' feeling crawling in his mind. Suddenly he heard a shriek which broke him out of his thoughts. He stormed out of his room, going towards the direction from where the voice came. When he found that the voice came from the kitchen he ran to the place. What he sees that his mom has got a cut on her hand, blood seeping out from it. There stood his dad, inspecting the wound.

BANG!

Two people came towards the room, as if they were controlled by something (A/N: Their thirst). They were going very fast towards the room, in an inhuman way. The male grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled her in a way that her neck is in front of her mouth. The female went to the man standing near the woman, in a very blurry speed (A/N: High speed) and pulled down his collar, revealing his neck. They were so fast that even Ben had problem understanding their facial features and their dresses. Slowly his eyes started to get used to the speed and then he could see their faces (A/N: Blurrily). He couldn't see much, but here's what he saw:

One of them was a male and the other was a female. They had brown eyes, slowly transforming to black. The male had black hair, combed to the right and was wearing a blue and white checkered shirt and brown pants. The female had brown curly hair to her shoulders and was wearing a black top with LAZY on it with a small dull blue skirt and had a tight black slakes (A/N: Modern dresses on vampires for disguise and Ben doesn't know about vampires). The male pulls the female down, head crashing to the ground.

"AH!" The woman screams loudly, eyes with tears and confusion for what they will do next. The girl suddenly bites the man, blood streaming out of the wound. The man, a few steps away from the girl, knelt down to reach the neck slowly, biting on the neck of the woman. Ben was some kind of helpless against those two. He just stood there, helplessly watching both of them loose their consciousness.

**In real world**

"Ben! Ben!" A person cried desperately, looking to the boy, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, if you ignore the fact that he was crying in his sleep. Suddenly…

"NOOOOOOOO" the boy jolted up, scaring the person, who was covered with purple geometrical lines, even on his head. The boy had brown hair and green eyes, the boy actually looked cute, leaving the fact that there were lines of tears trailing vertically from his face.

"Ben, what happened?" Rook asked worryingly.

"Nothing, just a bad dream, why?" Ben said calmly, but it was obvious that he was pretending to be calm.

"Because you were crying while you were sleeping", Rook exclaimed, with the same worried expression on his face.

(A/N: So, enough for today! I was tired for this, but somehow did it! YaY! Time to celebrate! I am happy that I did it!)


	2. I am Screwed!

Sorry Guys, I didn't Update my Stories for long...I was too much busy...But currently, we are gonna have a Autumn Break! 10 days holidays with loads of Holiday Homeworks! Yay! 'Give 'em a wave.'

You can see that I am screwed, but I am Possibly trying to keep up. 'Cause my Sanskrit and Hindi numbers got low, my parents are sending me to Sansk. and Hindi Courses. So, I might be low on empty time...

**Status of my Stories:**

K-On! The Mystery Behind: Hanged

A Different Ben: Striving for Ideas

Kagome Mutant: Trying to complete the fight scene and the 'Black Assassin Encounter' Scene

Justin in Sasha's Clothes: Safe and Complete

Guys, Y'all are so patient! I am not testing your patience but I need some more time as I am not so all full of time as you think...

Thnx!


End file.
